Maddy Smith
Maddy Smith is a teen Wolfblood. She is portrayed by Aimee Kelly and she is the main character in Wolfblood Season 1 and 2. She is also a central character in the Wolfblood fanfics. She is Rhydian's best friend/crush, Shannon's and Tom's friend, Emma's and Daniel's daughter and Jana's friend. In the fanfics, Maddy is also Rhydian's soul mate, and Shadow's, Lucy's, Juniper's and Orion's mother. Maddy also has other friends like Charlotte, Jackson, Ben, Sasha, Leo, Esme, Adrian and Zoë. She is enemies with Jimi, Kara, Kay, Katrina, Alric, Ceri, Meinir, Aran, Bryn, Seth and Lauren. Wolfblood TV-Series At the start of the story Maddy is too young to transform, but is starting to develop wolf senses, and knows that she will start soon. Her family (the Smiths) are said to be one of the oldest families in the area, having lived in the same cottage for centuries. When a new boy Rhydian arrives at the local school Maddy recognizes him as a Wolfblood almost immediately, telling him "You smell like my parents". Rhydian had been raised unhappily in orphanages and foster homes, and had only recently started to change into a wolf. However he had not spoken to another Wolfblood before he met the Smiths, and did not understand what was happening to him. The Smith family claimed him as a distant cousin, and helped him settle in and learn about being a Wolfblood. Maddy and Rhydian create a strong bond between them. Their friends, Tom and Shannon, start suspecting that something is going on: Tom thinks that they're not even cousins and that they're dating, whilst Shannon thinks that Maddy is a werewolf and that Rhydian knows about it. Maddy and Rhydian spend an awful lot of time together, just talking or sometimes arguing. In Season 1, Episode 5: Occam's Razor, Maddy and Rhydian go to a field trip with their school, but Rhydian hurts himself and they get stuck on an island on a full moon, the night of Maddy's first transformation. Maddy is really nervous, but Rhydian helps her get through it. Ever since, they've been even closer. In Season 1, Episode 13: Irresistable, Rydian chooses to leave with his mum and brother, and Maddy just sits there, looking at photos of them together, crying and going out of her mind with worry. MaddyWolf.png|Maddy as a wolf Maddy.png|Maddy talking to Rhydian maddy coolz.png|Maddy goes cool maddy smith.png|Maddy in Occam's Razor Maddy iz a wolf.png|Maddy and her inner wolf Maddy Stop Nagging.png|Maddy complaining to her parents Maddy WTF.png|Maddy when Rhydian told her he was leaving :( RUOK.png|Maddy fussing over Rhydian wolz.png|Maddy Smith, A teen Wolfblood SINCLAIRAVA.png|Maddy talking about Shannon's dislikes on Sinclair screenshot.png|Maddy arguing with Rhydian (Typical) Uh oh! Maddy's gone commando!.png|Maddy running away from her parents slo mo.png|Maddy chasing Rhydian whee.png|Maddy getting ready for a sleepover when the time is right....png|Maddy after she took a dose of Aconite (Wolfsbane) Where Are You.....png|Maddy worrying about Rhydian lol7.png|Maddy acting "Normal" wolf self.png|Maddy losing control of her Wolf-self